


Rare pair work

by AmericanMemer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Didn't feel comfortable enough with most of it, I really suck at writing smexy stuff, M/M, Sorry it's not that good, but for now take this, hope you do like it, maybe I'll edit in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: I basically got this idea from one of Scotty's videos, "Play of the game!" And at 3:45 you'll see why.





	Rare pair work

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got this idea from one of Scotty's videos, "Play of the game!" And at 3:45 you'll see why.

"Ok Marcel what the fuck was that??" Anthony said while trying desperately not to piss himself while laughing so hard after the little stunt Marcel just pulled.

"What? It's not cool to just dry jump your friend now a days?" 

"I DON'T THINK SO" Anthony shouted before returning to his famous laugh.

"Yeah marcel, it's perfectly fine to just do that when ever" Scotty said.

Marcel chuckled "You got to admit that fucking rubber chicken is hilarious!" 

He pulled the toy out of his pants to squeeze it more, which made everyone start to laugh again at the stupid object. 

"Why did you even buy that?" Scotty inquired

"Scotty we do dumb shit all the time you really think I was going to let these babies get by?" Marcel asked as he squeezed one.

Anthony was on the verge of tears again because of the rubber chicken, his face bright red from laughing so hard.

"Alright I need to go take a piss before I do it here!" Anthony got up and made his way to the bathroom, not wanting to embarrass himself. He didn't hear Marcel following close behind however. He opened the bathroom door only to be pushed in by Marcel, he turned around and was expecting him to get hit with the stupid rubber chicken but all he saw was Marcel closing the door slowly and locking it. 

"I swear to god if you fucking attack me with a chicken I will kill you in your sleep.."

Marcel looked over with soft yet devilish eyes. Anthony was getting a little heated being trapped in the bathroom with his friend. He was planning to jump out the window and book it to the nearest hotel but instincts took over and said "fuck it let's see what happens"

"Uh, are you planning on watching me take a piss or something el-" Anthony was interrupted by Marcel topping him and locking them in a surprise kiss. Both their cheeks grew red immediately as Marcel deepened the kiss. Anthony was just taking this all in while his mind was internally screaming with the current scene. He pulled away, red and out of breath. 

Marcel leaned in and whispered "You think that was all an act, panda?"

Anthony shivered at the tone of Marcel's voice as he was getting backed up onto the wall behind him. 

"W-wait..so you, like me? How long have you felt like this?"

"A little too long, and I'm not holding back when I've got you right here all for me."

\---

Scotty sat on the couch, waiting for Anthony and Marcel so they could chill together for once. He sat there for at least thirty minutes wondering what was going on. He started to walk towards the bathroom door only to hear some slight moaning. His face flushed and he backed away slowly and returned to the couch.

"That's never going to leave my head now."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed this or not, as long as you don't go "WoW yOu fuCkin BiTch dO bEttEr"


End file.
